


Two for One

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, i might add more tags when i think of more that i can add, oh god..., where do i even begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His 30th turns out to be a very special birthday for Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

> Also know as Code DP. Or: Slight AU in which girlfriends don't exist. 
> 
> It took me a long time to get this right. All those body parts... I hope you like it!

“Happy birthday again, love.” Miles touches his glass to Alex’s with a clink after refilling it, and the sound echoes through the small dining room of the lodge they’re vacationing in.

The room is now mostly illuminated by candles, and the smell of chicken and pasta, cooked by Miles, was still fresh in the air despite the fact that they had eaten a few hours ago. It was approaching midnight, meaning Alex’s birthday would be over shortly. There were only a handful of people left - Miles, Zackery, Jamie, Matt and himself, Alex quickly summarized - the others favouring sleep over late night festivities as they had another long but fun day of skiing ahead of them tomorrow and returning to their respective lodges.

Alex winks at Miles, then takes a quick sip of his wine, watching as Jamie and Zackery look at photos of Amelia that Matt is showing off on his phone. He hears the proud father talk about how he can’t wait to go back to see her after this small vacation, and it puts a smile on Alex’s face.

“Still enjoying yourself?” Miles voice cuts in again.

“Yes,” he murmurs in reply, turning his head to press a quick kiss to Miles’ lips. It tastes of red wine. “This is perfect. You really didn’t have to arrange all this, you know.” He’s saying it for the hundredth time today, he knows, but he really can’t believe Miles pulled off this surprise vacation for his birthday _and_ managed to keep it a secret.

For the hundredth time, Miles offers the same answer: “You only turn thirty once, love. Special day for a special person.”

Suddenly, Matt stands, murmuring that he was calling it a night. “See you lads tomorrow.” Zackery followed soon after, offering a wave and a “Happy birthday, Al,” as he left.

“Guess I’ll get going as well,” Jamie murmurs, drowning his beer down. He stands, grabs his glass and pads toward the kitchen to put it by the sink. “Need some help cleaning up?” He suddenly calls out. “See some dishes here.”

Alex shakes his head, then realizes Jamie can’t see him from the kitchen. “Nah, we’ll just—” Miles lips press against his, cutting him off, “do them tomorrow..?” He nearly whispers, question in his voice to which Miles shakes his head.

“Jamie, you’re a darling, thank you!” Miles calls out. He turns his attention back towards Alex, pulling the smaller man up and pressing him up against the dining table until he’s forced to hop atop of it.

“What are you doing?” Alex whispers, winding his arms around Miles’ neck.

“Shut up and let me kiss you,” Miles growls lowly, pulling Alex in for a kiss. For a little while, Alex allows it, but then pulls away, shaking his head.

“Miles, Jamie’s in the kitchen,” Alex giggles, pushing his palm against the centre of Miles’ chest. “Later.”

Miles shakes his head too, then dives back in to have another taste. “Who cares,” he murmurs in-between. “Thought you wouldn’t mind him walking in, spend a night here…” He flicks his tongue against Alex’s lip.

In all honestly, he had a bit of a hidden agenda.

About a year ago, while they were all really drunk on tour, he and the Monkeys had played a game Miles couldn’t remember the name of. As an answer to a particular salacious question, Alex had replied that, if Miles wasn’t in the picture, he wouldn’t mind spending the night with his friend Jamie. Jamie had been all flushed cheeks and broad smiles, and answered that, in all honestly, he wouldn’t mind either.

It was then that Miles had made it his personal mission to make that happen. He had to admit this scenario wasn’t the one he had planned, but it was welcome nonetheless.

A secret birthday present…

Alex’s soft answering moan and opening of his mouth under Miles’ is enough answer to Miles. He breaks the kiss to fists the hair at the back of Alex’s head, pulling and exposing Alex’s throat. Miles red lips press against Alex’s pale throat, crooked teeth biting down on his Adam’s apple. Alex winds his ankles around Miles’ waist, cheekily pulling him closer.

“Couldn’t you at least have waited until I was out?” Jamie emerges from the kitchen, leaning against the doorway as he slings the dishcloth over his shoulder with a laugh.

Alex echoes the sound, and looks at Miles, who offers him a pointed look and a raised eyebrow in return. Alex simply pulls his lip between his teeth and shrugs.

“Alright,” Jamie sighs, putting the dishcloth down on the table. “Dishes are done so you two can go back to,” he makes a vague hand gesture, “whatever it is that you’re about to do.”

“It’s called sex, James,” Miles replies, dropping his forehead on Alex’s shoulder with a laugh.

“I’m aware,” Jamie throws over his shoulder as he walks towards the door. “Have a good one, happy birthday, Al.” He reaches for the doorknob.

“Don’t go,” Alex suddenly exclaims. He pushed a surprised Miles aside and jumps off the table. He blinks heavily, realizing what he had just done and how there really wasn’t a way to talk himself out of this. Admittedly, he didn’t know if he wanted to.

“What?” Jamie turns in surprise, stepping towards Alex as he crosses his arms over his broad chest. “What do you mean, exactly?”

“I mean: Don’t. Go.,” Alex says, stepping closer to Jamie. He takes a deep breath and before he can think any better of it, he surges forward, cups the man’s face and presses their lips together.

Jamie inhales sharply through his nose, a hand coming up to press against the back of Alex’s head and kissing him back with an equal ardour.

As soon as it happened is over, and Alex pulls away, cheeks flushed. “I mean, stay here, with us.”

Jamie glances at Miles, who gives the faintest nod of his head, and by that, his permission.

\--

“Did the two of you plan this?” Jamie asks, pulling away from Alex’s intoxicating kiss in favour of hauling him up on the table.

With a heavy thud, Alex’s back meets the table, and Jamie and Miles push and pull until Alex’s legs dangle off the table on Miles’ side, and Alex’s head hangs off on Jamie’s side.

The Scouser chuckles. “More or less. Most planning came from my side, fantasy’s all his, though.”

With that, all insecurities between the three involved seem to have disappeared. Neither three know if that’s a good or a bad thing.

Alex groans lightly when his back meets the wood, his head hanging upside down, his body seemingly unsure of which part his blood should be rushing towards. He’s faintly aware of Miles taking his place between his thighs and peeling his trousers down his legs. Heavy lids blink his vision clear and take in the view of Jamie in front of him. On instinct, his hands reach above his head, attempting to reach for Jamie’s thighs for support. The upside down view and alcohol bubbling through his veins make it harder than he thought it would be, and he whines shortly, looking up at the blond with question.

Jamie chuckles and reaches for Alex’s searching hands, pressing them to the outside of his thighs. “That what you want, hmm?” Alex nods eagerly, his palms caressing warm denim. He pulls at Jamie until he can press his nose into the denim, and inhales, resulting in a groan from Jamie.

At the same time, Miles’ thin, long digits fumble with the buttons on Alex’s navy coloured blouse, tugging each free from the small hole with care, his lips following to press onto newly exposed skin until he can dip his tongue into Alex’s belly button.

Alex’s head shoots up, that prominent nose brushing over Jamie’s hardening cock as he goes, and a moan rumbles from the blonde in question. One hand lets go of Jamie, fingers twisting into Miles’ hair. “Fook,” Alex breathes hotly, groaning when Miles’ teeth toy with the sensitive flesh there.

Miles grins, pinching a little harder and succeeding in making Alex yelp once more and fist his hair tighter. He shares a knowing look with Jamie and nods, before he releases the pale flesh from his mouth and pushes Alex’s blouse open, raking his fingers down the man’s torso.

Jamie nods back and focusses back on the dark head of hair before him. “C’mon.” He gives those dark locks a sharp tug and pulls Alex back down. “I think we were onto something here, don’t you? Wanna take a closer look?” He questions, hand landing on his belt buckle suggestively.

“Why don’t you show Jamie how well you can suck, baby?” Miles purrs, hands massaging Alex’s bare thighs, fingers dipping beneath the black briefs every now and them. “I know you want to.”

Alex shivers at the sensation, and at the idea presented to him, before he’s nodding as best as he can. When his eyes land on the swelling in Jamie’s jeans, he swallows thickly. He begins moving, and sits up, until Jamie hums disapprovingly, curls his hands over Alex’s shoulders and pulls him back down on the table, his head dangling off the edge once again.

“I think this works fine.” Jamie’s thumbs hook in the corners of Alex’s mouth, pulling until Alex’s mouth falls open, tongue lolling out when Jamie pulls his thumbs free. “Just like that, open up nice and wide for me.”

Alex whines indignantly, but complies regardless, opening his mouth wider.

Miles chuckles. “Don’t be fooled,” he laughs, “he likes to be roughed up.” His mouth finds one of Alex’s nipples, biting down for emphasis. Alex arches off the table with a moan at the sharp pain that quickly merges into pleasure. “Don’t you, baby? Wanna be our plaything?”

“Yes,” Alex rasps in reply. “I want both of you.”

“Let’s start with me, hmm?” Jamie huffs, raising his eyebrow at Miles.

Miles holds his hands up in mock surrender. “I’ll just enjoy the show,” he grins, before he begins to open the last few buttons on his own blouse. 

Jamie thumbs his jeans open with one hand, the other going back to Alex’s open mouth to push two fingers inside. “Suck,” he orders, and Alex obeys, his eyes fluttering closed as his tongue circled Jamie’s digits, cheeks hollowing while he sucks in earnest. Jamie moans softly at the feeling, and with a quick pull he drags his zipper down and reaches into his boxers to close a hand around his cock. He squeezes and tugs it free from its cotton confines. Alex’s mouth falls open once Jamie’s length comes into view, causing Jamie’s digit to slip free.

A laugh erupts from Jamie as he looks down, watching Alex transfixed with the thickness that proudly stands at full attention between Jamie’s legs. Jamie closes his fist around the base of his cock, and lewdly taps the wet head of his cock against Alex’s skin, before letting it rest there as he gives his cock a few rough strokes, a drop of pre come landing on Alex’s cheek.

Jamie hums at the sight. “Looks good on your face, love. Wanna have a taste?”

Alex giggles and grins before he’s craning his head back to capture the red head of Jamie’s cock between his lips. He sucks briefly, before leaning back further and opening his mouth wide to take more of Jamie into his mouth.

“Jesus.” Miles whimpers and curses at the scene playing out in front of him, before finally getting a hand on himself. With a shake of his hips, his boxers are at his ankles. He switched hands to stroked his cock slowly, the tip already glistening with pre come. He steps out of his boxers all the while keeping his gaze locked on the pair in front of him, eyes fluttering every now and then.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t entertained the thought of seeing Alex like this, with other people, but usually those thoughts would be gone as soon as they had appeared. Having it play out right here in front of him is something else entirely, and he’s enjoying it way more that he cares to admit, biting his lip when Jamie’s length slides back into Alex’s mouth where spit is building at the corners of his pink lips.

Jamie groans in response and his hands find the table, fingers curling around the edge as he pushes his hips forward. Alex sputters beneath him, and when he looks down, he can practically see himself slide down Alex’s throat. Tears are forming at the corners of the smaller man’s eyes, and Jamie simply grins and arches his hips, watching how Alex’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he attempts to swallow, and how those tears fall from his eyes.

He takes pity on him, taking a step back and allowing his cock to fall from Alex’s mouth. Immediately, Jamie begins to stroke himself, taking a second to appreciate the slippery state of his cock.

Alex wastes no time in coughing twice and licking his lips. “More,” he murmured. “It’s so good, Jamie, y’taste good. I want more.”

As Jamie guides his cock back into Alex’s warm mouth with an almost proud grin, Miles has retaken his position between Alex’s spread legs. He hooks two fingers in the waistband of the dark material of Alex’s underwear, pulls, and then let’s the elastic snap back, laughing when Alex’s howls as well as he can, causing Jamie to grunt and mutter a few curse words at the vibrations. He pulls Alex’s briefs down entirely, and licks his lips when Alex’s cock comes into view, looking painfully hard, the tip cherry red. Clear fluid wells up and dribbles down when Jamie gently places his hands on either side of Alex’s head and winds his hips, chocking the man on another mouthful.

Miles’ cock throbs at that, the wave of desire washing over him catching him by surprise. He contemplates the man squirming beneath him, watching how the muscles in his thighs tense, how his back arches off the table and how his hands scramble for purchase when Jamie delivers a particularly sharp thrust that serves to make him gag again. Miles acts on instinct alone when he hears Alex’s answering moan, getting a bit possessive and wanting to be the one to make Alex emit those sounds.

And lucky for Miles – and Alex - he knows  exactly what makes the smaller man tick.

With a grin plastered on his face, he brings both his hands down on either of Alex’s thighs with a loud _smack!_ before lifting them, spreading them wide and pushing them back towards Alex’s torso. He groans at  the familiar sight, before leaning in and spitting. His tongue flashes out, passing over Alex’s hole, all the way up to the tip of his cock, where he delivers a sucking kiss.

Alex comes off Jamie’s cock with a howl and a wet sound, head shooting up. Jamie is somewhat thankful, afraid that he would come too soon from Alex’s perfect mouth and skilled tongue. Alex watches as Miles repeats the action and then flashes him a crooked grin, head resting against one of Alex’s thighs. “Jesus fucking— Mi, yes, fucking stay right there.” Hands find the back of Miles’ head, fingers grasping onto short locks and roughly pushing him back down between his legs. Miles inhales sharply through his nose, hands sliding down from Alex’s thighs to his ass, cupping the flesh and letting his thumbs dig into the soft skin to spread him, give him better access. He flicks his tongue against the already slick flesh, and Alex heaves another ragged moan when Miles’ lips close over the sensitive skin, sucking until he comes off with a smacking sound. “F-Fuck, I love it when you do that,” Alex pants, brows furrowed, mouth agape. He hums his approval when one of Miles’ slender fingers presents itself against the pucker of his ass, adding the slightest hint of pressure. “Gonna open me up, baby?”

Miles hums, slowly working a finger inside alongside his tongue, gently mapping out familiar terrain. “Yeah,” he pants when he pulls away, slowly pumping the single digit, then adding a second one with ease, “‘m gonna fuck that ass.”

Alex nods and groans, the sound cut off when Miles’ fingers curl. “Wanna fuck me in front of Jamie?” He chokes out.

“Hmm,  how ‘bout _with_ Jamie,” Miles inquires, shooting Jamie a pointed look as he bites down at the flesh of Alex’s thigh. “He won’t stop talkin’ about that, having us both at once… Should we make that little fantasy a reality, love? Think you can take it?”

Jamie utters a curse behind Alex, squeezing the base of his cock to not blow his load at the thought alone. The fact that Alex and Miles have discussed this during their time alone is enough to make his cock throb, but the fact that Alex would want _both_ of them to fuck him, and that Miles was apparently okay with that, nearly whites out his vision.

Alex grunts when a third finger enters him, and nods at Miles’ question, gooseflesh rising. Fuck, yes, he wants that. He forces himself to open his eyes, rolling them up to look at Jamie. He’s delighted when he finds the blond’s gaze fixed on Miles who’s still working him open, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as the head of his cock keeps disappearing between the ring of his fingers slowly. Then those eyes flash down, locking with his own, and Jamie answers,

“Yes.”

\--

They’ve swapped positions, Miles now on his back against the table, Alex on top of him, chest pressed tightly together, hips rolling back against where Miles is buried deep.

The feeling fluttering through Alex’s body was something akin to being high. He already came once, release drying between his and Miles’ bellies. He’d come apart with heavy moans and gasps, names of two men on his tongue when he reached his end. Now, he was already half hard again between the two, determined and sure that his first orgasm of the night wouldn’t be his last.

Behind Alex, Jamie had taken his place, mouth pressing kisses to every inch of skin he can get at. Admittedly, watching Alex come in front of him, and hearing his name roll off his tongue in pleasure was something that left him somewhat delirious for his own release. He needed to be patient, though, knowing that what lay ahead would be mind-blowing.

In this moment, his hands are kneading the flesh of Alex’s ass, making Miles’ thrusts alternatively tighter and deeper. Suddenly, Alex’s palms brace themselves against the wooden table, pressing himself up into a sitting position, his hips still roll when he turns his head to look at Jamie. Alex’s heat filed stare is enough to make Jamie groan, and he yanks the man further back, hands twisting into his hair until he can press their mouths together in a sloppy, wet kiss. Miles moans and watches, moving to hold Alex by the hips to lift him a little and take over for him. Alex bites at Jamie’s lip and gasps Miles’ name in surprise, followed by a few high pitched sounds of pleasure, then pulls Jamie back in to stifle the noise.

“Jamie,” Alex gasps when he pulls away. Their mouths are mere inches apart and Alex gulps as he pushes some blond strands of hair out of Jamie’s flushed face, bouncing a bit with the way Miles drives home again and again. “I want more. I want you.”

Jamie can’t help but snatch the brunet’s jaw, fusing their mouths together once more, but Alex pulls away with something that sounds close to a sob.

“Please,” he begs with a hiccup. “Please, Jamie, gimme more. I know you want to.”

“Want me to fill you up?” The blond purrs, stroking Alex’s flanks with a feather light touch, sending shivers down Alex’s spine. “Miles an’ I stretching you out?” He whispers before he dips a finger into his mouth, getting it wet.

“Yes,” comes a hissed reply, followed by groan of Miles’ name, who still maintained a steady pace, gasping and moaning as he did so. “Want both of ya.”

Jamie nods, shushing him with a quick kiss, then pressing a hand to his back to push him back against Miles’ chest. Alex’s palms splay out over Miles pectorals, curling into the flesh there . Immediately, whispers from Miles to Alex arise, whispers of how much of a slut Alex is, how he soon would have that pretty little asshole filled up with two cocks.

Jamie decides to waste no more time, letting his slick finger slide in alongside Miles’ length. Alex yelps, eyes crossing and fluttering shut at the stretch. A soft groan leaves Miles at the same time, stilling his movements so that Jamie could continue to work the smaller man open. Jamie leans over Alex’s back to whispers soothing words into Alex’s ear, occasionally pressing soft kisses into his skin, coaxing him to allow him in. When he feels Alex relax, Jamie gradually presses another finger inside. Alex head lands on Miles’ shoulder, biting at the skin he can reach.

“G-go on, Jamie,” he whimpers, his head leaning up an inch to turn and look at the blond behind him before turning back with a gasp when Jamie slowly tugs his fingers free.

The wet sound of Jamie spitting fills the air, and a thick drop of saliva slides down to where Miles and Alex are joined. The next drop lands on Jamie’s cock spreading it around before the blunt head presents itself at Alex’s hole. With an almost careful precision, Jamie pressed up against Miles’ cock, attempting to slip in beside it. With a squelching sound, the head of his cock presses inside. Alex howls wantonly, clawing at Miles’ shoulders at the burning sensation, ass pulsing around the two men.

“S-shit,” Miles gasps, shaking and attempting to continue to hold Alex in his arms when the smaller’s arms give in. “Fuck, you’re perfect,” Miles mutters, pressing frantic kisses to Alex’s scrunched up face.

“There you go,” Jamie’s tight voice rises up as he presses further and further inside, getting on his toes. “Taking it all just like you wanted.” He’s throbbing hotly against Miles, huffing as his palms cup the soft flesh of Alex’s ass cheeks, allowing himself take in the obscene sight in front of him. “Look at that ass…” Jamie can’t help but deliver a sharp slap to one of Alex’s cheeks, delighting in the near scream that erupts from Alex’s throat. “You like being nicely stretched, love?” He asks, pressing forward just a little more.

“Jesus, Jamie,” Miles chokes out, one hand clutching Jamie’s thigh.

The two men hold still like that, soothing Alex’s soft cries with gentle kisses and stroking his shaking frame pressed between them in slow caresses. It does the trick, and soon the initial sting of pain coursing through Alex’s body makes room for that of pleasure tingling up his spine. He pushes his hand back onto the table, able to hold himself up again.

At that, Miles is the one to break the stillness, slowly sliding against Jamie’s cock, groaning at the warmth that’s encasing him. Jamie followed his lead, rutting up against Alex with a slap of skin. Soon, the two find a rhythm that all parties can appreciate.

Between them, Alex decides he just has to hold on for the ride.

“We’ll make sure you’ll remember this for a week, babe,” Miles pants, looking up at Alex with a dirty smile.

“Longer if it’s up to me,” Jamie counters.

The two men rock and bounce Alex between them, strong arms flexing, muscles in legs pulled taut, hands sliding over slick flesh and mouths uttering all sorts of profanities, most of them directed towards Alex.

Jamie’s forehead falls against Alex’s back so he can watch himself slide in and out of the smaller man, and he laughs, before leaning up and catching Miles’ gaze over Alex’s shoulder. “You’re missing out on all the pretty back here.” He delivers a pointed thrust, both men pushed inside as deep as they can. He checks again. “Looks fucking amazing.”

Miles grins, eyes taking in Alex’s concentrated face hovering above his, hair falling in his eyes, lip pulled between his teeth to the point where he’s about to draw blood. Bloody gorgeous. “You’re missing all the pretty up here,” he snickers. “He’s taking it like a champ and looks beautiful doing it.”

Alex growls, rotating his hips and making the two other men moan. “Enough talkin’ bout fucking, more actual fucking,” he whines. “C’mon, wanna come again. Thought I was gonna be remembering this for a week and longer.”

At that comment, Miles and Jamie get back to work. Soon, the only sounds between them were their raspy grunts and gasps for breath. Alex is clenching up more and more around them, a tell-tale sign that his orgasm is fast approaching. Miles realizes that, of course, and quickly doubles his efforts, Jamie following him effortlessly.

To his own surprise, Jamie’s the first to cave, feeling his orgasm’s about to hit him like a ton of bricks. Alex senses it and tries his best to push back and clench up, hands reaching back blindly to touch at every bit of skin he can reach. “I’m gonna fill you up,” Jamie announces as he ruts up against Alex, squeezing the soft flesh of his ass tightly.

Miles takes advantage of that. He thrusts up, finding a pace that’s more frantic and hard than before, and it nearly immediately sends Alex spiralling right with them. Miles curls an arm behind Alex’s neck, pulling him down so that their mouths are practically touching. “We’re all gonna come, baby,” Miles groans. “I’m gonna come in that perfect ass, so is Jamie, and I want you to come with us.”

Alex nods frantically, hungrily pressing his lips to Miles’ as he guides his free hand to his own neglected cock. Miles catches on, smiling against Alex’s mouth as he wraps his fingers around the thick, warm flesh and begins stroking him in a rhythm that matches that of his bouncing hips. At his back, Jamie groans and let’s a hand join Miles’ on Alex’s cock. Alex pulls away from Miles, rolling his hips back desperately.

“Give in, Al. Come with us,” Jamie murmurs lowly into his ear. Accompanied by a moan, his release fills up the tight space provided, his cock throbbing and swelling, his hips stilling. He practically collapses on top of Alex, his mouth once more kissing at the skin of his shoulders.

Jamie’s finish leaking from Alex makes everything even more slick and slippery, and Miles picks up his pace, willing Alex to come along with them. “O-Oh, fuck. Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Miles stutters, lifting his hips up and grinding against Alex. “Here it comes, fuck!”

Alex drives his hips back, hears Jamie groan, _feels_ Miles come, and it’s enough to send him reeling, a second wave of pleasure pulling his groin tight until his release splashes onto Miles' stomach. He vaguely registers Jamie slipping free from him, Miles following after him. A warm rush of come dribbles down the inside of his thigh as he drops his head to Miles’ chest, spent, content, and then it’s dark.

\--

When his eyes open again, it’s dark, but in a different way. He shifts, wincing at the ache in his muscles and the sting in his ass. He realizes he’s in bed when he feels a pillow under his head, covers over his body and Miles’ arm securely wrapped around his waist, Miles’ nose pressed into his nape.

“You awake?” Miles murmurs, shifting and pulling Alex closer against him.

Alex hums. “Did you carry me here?” He inquires, turning to face Miles.

Miles laughed. “Don’t be fucking ridiculous. You walked here with me, you were just to fucking blissed out to remember. Jamie went back to his lodge.”

Alex laughs too, then closes his eyes again, resting his head on Miles’ chest. “We’re gonna have to talk about this tomorrow…”

“How was it?” Miles asks carefully, stroking Alex’s hair as he does so. Despite the fact that he knew this was something Alex had been talking about for a while, he couldn’t help but feel like he may have pushed things too far too quickly.

Alex thinks about that for a while, before answering, “Wasn’t so sure at first,” he admits, “but it was fucking amazing in the end.”

“Yeah?” Miles asks, propping his head up on his elbow. “I’m glad, I think it was amazing, too.” He kisses the tip of Alex’s nose.

“‘m paying the price now, though,” he mutters, wincing again as he slings a leg over Miles’ under the covers. “Next time it’s someone else’s turn.”

“Oh ‘Next time’, hmm?” Miles teases.

Alex swats Miles’ arm. “Like you don’t want to do that again.” He pauses. "Still need to have a talk, though."

“Let’s go to sleep, now, yeah? We’ll talk about this whole thing and possible next times tomorrow.” Miles winds two arms around Alex, hugging him close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Alex agreed with a hum, pressing his lips against Miles’ chest, before getting comfortable there and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought


End file.
